


I Promise

by falcon_writes



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Family, Helmetless Din Djarin, Protect grogu, tags make no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falcon_writes/pseuds/falcon_writes
Summary: Din says goodbye to the Child.Spoilers for s2
Kudos: 15





	I Promise

“Don’t be afraid.”

Din gazed at the Child in his arms. His soft, green skin wrinkled at his forehead, green fading to pink on his ears. His mouth was slightly agape. He looked the same as always, despite the fact that he had been kidnapped and kept in the brig of an enemy ship. But that wasn’t what Din cared about. 

It was the Child’s eyes that really drew his attention. Huge, brown eyes that sparkled with the innocence of youth, that studied him with the inexperience of a baby and the wisdom of an elder. 

Din wanted to protect those eyes. He wanted them to never have to fade and crack like those of so many he knew; he never wanted them to lay sight on the horrors of war and death; the pain of battle.

But Grogu had seen all of that. He had been threatened, he had been kidnapped, he had been attacked. 

And Din hated himself for it. 

He hated himself. He hated himself because he couldn’t stop it. He hated himself because he hadn’t found the Child sooner, he hadn’t found him in time to save him from his pursuers. He hated himself, and he knew it made no sense, but he hated himself all the same.

To think that in a matter of seconds, he’d be gone. 

To think that they’d been reunited just to be ripped apart.

The Child reached out his hand and brushed Din’s helmet.

How could it be that in such short time, he had gone from the Asset to the Son?

Because even though he couldn’t bring himself to say it, Din knew in his heart that that was what the boy was. 

And as he pulled off his helmet, he made a promise to himself.

_Ni kyr’tayl gai sa’ad._

“I’ll see you again.” He murmured. “I promise.”


End file.
